Something Irreplaceable
by VGComposerEscalante
Summary: What was everyone else doing that night Cloud and Tifa spent under the Highwind? Rated "T" for language. Some "CloTi" reference. COMPLETE! My first fanfic. R&R please!
1. Everyone's Gone

**I own every character in this story except the ones from Final Fantasy VII...so I own no one...yea...I'm creative.**

* * *

Chapter One: Everyone's Gone

"Everyone's gone..."

Those words seemed to strike Tifa in the heart as she finally realized that her only friends left in the world had just left to go find their own reasons for staying in this fight. Now that they were gone she realized that there was no one else for her to see. No one else that she could think to want to spend what might be her last moments with...no one else except the man now standing behind her in the distance.

"Yeah," said Cloud. "...we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to."

After hearing someone other than her mind say that she felt the true pain of loneliness. Looking down so as to soften her sorrowful answer.

"You're right..." she said.

Deciding to try to lighten the mood, she straightened her hair as she looked up with hope in her eyes.

"But...I'm sure someday...they'll come back, don't you think?"

The blonde swordsman seemed to contemplate that statement for a moment.

"Hmm...I wonder...?" he said, "Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to..."

Tifa thought about that statement. What everyone would want to protect.

"But this time..." he continued, "our opponent..."

That thought had, once again, brought back the realization of what they would soon be encountering. Tifa had thought about the consequences that might follow should their party fail what they would be trying to accomplish.

Although not showing it, she had a great sense of fear about letting people down. And in this case, the whole planet. For her there was no one left in particular for her except those beside her. But in everyone else's case, it wasn't just the planet. It was those others they cared about. Their whole world...

* * *

**So there's my first chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. After Today

**Ok. Sorry about the late update. (Friggin' website glitches...) My plan is to update every Sunday from now on. So here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter Two: After Today

It seemed like ages since Barret Wallace had seen his adopted daughter Marlene, and after realizing what tomorrow might bring for him and his companions, he had wanted to see her even more than ever.

After discussing tomorrows plans with Cloud and Tifa, he had set out as fast as possible to Kalm to see her. He had to remind himself to thank both Elmyra for watching her, and Reeve, however much he still didn't trust him, for getting them to a safer location away from Midgar.

He had met little trouble with monsters on the way to Kalm passing through the Midgar area.

_Amazing..._ he thought, _those damn Mako reactors just stopped working a few days ago, and already the monster population's seemed to die down._ That thought seemed to put him in even a cheerier mood than before.

--------------------

He was now in a little town home near the entrance of the town finally packing all of the gear he would need to set out with tomorrow. He planned on leaving first thing in the morning to not only get there early, (or at least as early as he thought they might leave) but also to not disturb Marlene in her sleep.

He could hear Marlene from the floor above as she awed at the amazing view a particular window gave to not only the town, but to all of the local area, including Midgar.

_Midgar..._he thought to himself..._That's where this whole damn Sephiroth problem started._ True, his first mission against Shinra Co. started years ago when his hometown was burned to the ground.

_Funny..._ he thought. His closest friends seemed to share the same history with Shinra burning down their hometown. He first started hating Shinra all those years ago, even after helping the Turks infiltrate the reactor at Corel, they still blamed the townspeople and destroyed his home.

Shinra took everything away from him. His home, his best friend, his wife...

"Daddy! You've gotta come see this!" Marlene screamed from upstairs.

Finally deciding he was done for now, he headed up the spiral staircase to the little attic upstairs to join Marlene in her newest joy.

"Wow! You were right baby girl. This is pretty sweet." _Maybe we should stay here after everything's through. But what if it doesn't work out..._

"She really seems to enjoy this room." said Elmyra. He hadn't even noticed her sitting in a little chair in the corner. "She spends all of her time up here just staring and calling out to everyone on the street."

"Yea...I'm really glad she likes it here."

"Daddy! When you get back I heard there's gonna be a party!"

"What?"

Elmyra stepped in to explain, "She means the Mountain Flower Festival. It's scheduled for next week." She sighed as she spoke, "Aerith and I used to travel here to visit here during that to see the flowers..."

"Oh..I'm sorry." Barret said lowly.

_Damn the Shinra! Damn Sephiroth! Damn Meteor! Everything and everyone's lives has been ruined because of them..._ He didn't want anymore people to die. He thought he was doing the right thing then but now he regretted the decisions made by his past actions and AVALANCHE to destroy Shinra. How many people had lost their lives or family by his hand? He hated to admit it, but that damned cat was right. He didn't want anymore people to die for his mistakes. There were so many...

--------------------

At about 6 a.m. Barret was on his way back to the Highwind.

"_Listen...after tomorrow, I'm not sure if I'll be back for Marlene."_

_"What?! How could you leave that little girl for good?"_

_"N-NO!!! Don't get me wrong, hell no! It's not that I don't want to come back for her...It's just that...I told you you what we're gonna try an' go do...but...I just dunno if I'll be around for her...after tomorrow."_

_"...oh, goodness. I'm so sorry, I..."_

_"No...it's alright, it's just that...well...what I'm trying to say is...I dunno what's gonna happen after tomorrow so, please try to keep her as happy as you can. I don't want her to be sad, even if it's the end."_

_"Don't worry, I will."_

Barret sighed as he recalled the last conversation he might ever have with any normal citizen. As he said his silent prayer to keep Marlene safe he could start to see the Highwind in the distance.

"Well...*sniff*...don't you worry baby girl..." Barret said while hitching up his gear over his shoulder again, "...after today...it's gonna be alright."

* * *

**Props to **_Annette Silhouette_ **for being my first (and only...hint, hint.) reviewer AND subscriber. Update next Sunday!**


	3. Warrior of The Valley

**Well, here it is. Chapter...(drumroll)...3!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Warrior of the Valley

_"Red XIII...you want to see everyone in Cosmo Canyon again?"_

Red XIII didn't tell everyone what really happened to Bugenhagen that last day they went to Cosmo Canyon together. That the trip he said Bugenhagen was going on was really a permanent one...one back to the Lifestream.

_"...listen, Nanaki. I think you may already know. If you have any mission in life, it is not to defend this valley."_

Red XIII was looking at the small grave covered in flowers as he recalled his last conversation with it's resident, his grandfather.

_"Look at the withering mountain grass. Listen to the warble of the newborn chocobos. Look always to the eternal flow of time which is far greater than the span of a human life. It will teach you more than staying here in the valley..." _

Long ago he had promised himself and those in the valley that he would always be here to protect the people here, but nothing seemed to turn out the way he had thought it would.

_"What you see will eventually become a part of life's dream. For my children...... And for your children......"_

Not until after being there did he realize that this was probably a mistake. He came back because he wanted to see those he loved, but then realized that there was no one left.

_I'm never going to have children._ he thought, _It's all going to end with me because I'm the only on of my kind le..._

_"It's a wide world and you must go out and see it... You may even find your life's mate. You never know."_

_Wait a minute_, he thought, _...Deneh._

He was supposed to have found his mate already. He and one of the only left of his kind were to be wed long ago but the Turks took him away from her and the Canyon. That's when all those terrible experiments on him started by Professor Hojo.

_Could she still be alive? After all these years?_

He had to know if she was still alive. He had to know if there was anyway to make up his past mistakes to her and the people of the valley before he left to what might be his, and the whole Planet's doom.

--------------------

He was in the village Inn trying to find answers in the very little time he had left. It was already late at night and most of the residents and tourists were in bed. Red XIII was in a conversation with the Innkeeper.

"So she might have still been in the valley this whole time?!" Red XIII was amazed, "How is it that I've seen nor heard no sign of her?"

"Well..." said the Innkeeper, "as far as I know she knew you were here the last time you and your friends came back."

"What?"

"Yea..." the Innkeeper looked around the lobby cautiously, "look Nanaki...you didn't hear it from me, but I heard she still doesn't want to see you after all these years. Said somethin' about you still being a coward."

"..."

_Damn..._ he thought, _after all these years, I'm still too weak to protect those I care about. How can I help those all around the planet if I can't even help those close to me."_

"Nanaki, you alright?"

Red XIII looked up realizing he was brooding right in front of the late night drifters.

"Uh, y-yes." he stuttered, "Of course I am. Thank you for asking."

_If I'm going to go help the others tomorrow, I need to know for myself that I'm truly going as a warrior of the valley. _He didn't want to see or talk to anyone else, except to get advice from one person.

--------------------

Red XIII looked around at his surroundings. Dark, damp rock walls around him. A dark clear sky above him, along with a silhouette of of a silent stone figure.

"Father..." he said, "...I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to help my friends tomorrow fight a great evil. If we fail...the planet will not..."

The statue stood still, staring into the night.

"...Cloud wanted me to come find my reasons for fighting, and I know what I'm fighting for...but I don't know if I have the right to fight for the planet."

"..."

"...I can't even defend myself nor those around me who I care about. Not you, not mother, to grandfather, not Deneh..."

"..."

"What I'm trying to say is...I'm going to fight for those mistakes I've made in the past. To prove that I can be the warrior I was meant to be, the one that you were."

"..."

"And if I don't survive...I know that I will return to the Lifestream for the little time that it will have with this planet. I know that I will die in honor, like you and mother did."

"..."

"I just hope that if I do, I will be able to...apologize to you...face to face...for what I've thought of you in the past."

"..."

"...goodbye...for what I hope will not be the last time."

Red XIII started to walk back out of the cave.

"Also," he paused, "When you and mother meet grandfather in the Lifestream...please don't be angry with him for showing me this cave."

He turned back around and continued out of the caves.

_...don't worry Nanaki...we're not..._

--------------------

He continued on out of the cave, then the village, and then the valley. Not even noticing the shadowy lion-like form watching him in the distance.

"Nanaki..." she said, "...I never knew that you wanted to prove yourself for me...and after all these years..."

Red XIII continued out of the final territories of the valley. Ready to prove himself for his family and friends. To the people of the valley. To the planet.

* * *

**"...of all of the most beautiful and joyous things we can take from life...it is important that we obtain reviews and subscribers...and if possible, that we make it on a favorite stories or authors list." -cEscalante, 2009**


	4. Blackmail

**HA!!! Suprise Update!!! ...I did this pretty much because no one's reading lately so this should get some people's attention!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Blackmail

"No...I don't care how long it takes...no, you listen! We need to get everyone down UNDER the plate...Yes, it's my order...no, they're all dead. You understand? Dead!"

Reeve Tuesti was in what was left of the Shinra building trying frantically to activate Midgars' Safety and Evacuation plans. Being one of the only alive authorities of Shinra Co. left a single man with quite a few problems. Especially for the Head of Urban Development.

"Yes...thank you. I'll call you later."

Reeve hung up the phone and went back to reviewing the possible civilian casualty estimates.

_Damn it..._he thought, _is there nothing more that we can do?...Meteor is just days away from striking the planet and all we can do is just wait for it..._He hated to admit it. But things could not be worse for the planet right now.

He sighed as he looked up to the sign of the Shinra logo hanging across the room.

_...When did all this happen? Where did we go wrong?...I thought we were helping...We all thought that Shinra would lead this planet to it's glory...not it's destruction..._

_...All those years ago..._

"Mr. Tuesti."

Reeve snapped out of it as the intercom rang in the office.

"Hmm...yes. What is it?"

"Mr. Palmer is here to see you."

He despised the fat little man from the very moment he met him.

"Hmm...no. Tell him I don't wish to see him."

"But sir, he says that it's very urgent."

"Tell him no! I'm very busy right n..."

"He says it's about Cloud Strife."

_What? What could he possibly know about Cloud and the others? Did they find them? Do they know about me?_

He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"...very well. Send him in."

He hated the thought of working with anyone associated with the old Shinra staff right now. But if he really did have information about Cloud and the others...

The plump man walked through the door seconds later.

"Hey-hey! There he is!" said Palmer, "Still at work is he?"

Reeve was already puturbed by the man's antics.

"Indeed I am. I see that you are not...as usual."

The stocky man barked, "Ha! Witty man, eh?"

Reeve had had enough already, "Alright Palmer, cut it. What's this I hear about you having information about Cloud and his companions?"

Palmer looked at him quite slyly. "Well, not exactly about him and his companions."

Reeve was about to shout at him for wasting his time, yet again.

"More about him and ONE of his companions. More the one that resembles a small talking cat!"

Reeve paused..._I knew it..._

"One that resembles the Cait Sith project you started all those years ago. Now, stop me if I'm wrong...but when you started that, weren't you the only who could control one of those?"

"Perhaps," said Reeve, "They have either gotten a hold of one of my prototypes, or developed one of their own."

"Now, now..." persisted Palmer, "As I recall, you seemed to be the only one to control, or even make one of those work! Using some old form of magic was it? Let's see...influence...allure...admo..."

"Inspire." Reeve cut him off. "And yes...I'm the only one known to use that skill."

This seemed to delight Palmer.

"And THAT"S the answer I'm looking for!!!" shouting at the top of his lungs. "Someone's been helping them with whatever it is they're doing," now pointing a fat finger in Reeve's face. "and that someone is YOU! ISN'T IT?!?!"

Now about to push his limits, Reeve stood up from his desk.

"So what if I'm helping them? So what if I've always been helping them? They've done more for this planet than this company has!"

Palmer backed off. "Now, now...calm down. I'm not saying that this is a bad thing."

Reeve was now a little annoyed as he realized what Palmer was getting at.

"You want to blackmail me? You want me to leave the company, don't you?"

Palmer smiled widely, "Hmm...maybe."

Reeve had had enough of this.

"Well maybe I will! There isn't anything left for this company anyways!"

Palmer was knocked out of his delightful state.

"There isn't any honor or ethics left for this company!" Reeve continued, "And even if there were, they'd eventually be shot down right to hell by our greed and constant need to devour anything we can in our search for power!"

Reeve was now gathering his things.

"And I've had quite enough of this. It's over Palmer."

Palmer was stammering though what had been shouted at him.

"N-n-no Reeve! He-he...it's not. There's still us, right? W-w-we can start over! Turn a new leaf, right?"

Reeve was at the door.

"No, Palmer...we can't just start over ignoring all that we did to this planet."

He left the room leaving Palmer sitting in disbelief at the facts staring straight at him.

--------------------

Reeve was sitting in a small house in the slums on his phone, looking through a small, red folder.

"Yes...I know. No, listen..."

He paused.

"We need to try to make up for all that we did...yes I know...well, If it doesn't work...yes, I know...Well...we'll do it anyway. Even if we don't last through the day...we need to try to make things better with the little time we have left."

He hung up the phone.

_...Even if Cloud and the others don't make it...I need to do what I can to make the world a better place...to restore peace and loss made by the company..._

He had resolved.

_...You go on my little feline friend...I'll do my part here...to try to restore...restore what was lost..._

He looked down the the emergency plan in his hands.

EMERGENCY WORLD REGENESIS PLAN

* * *

**And there it is. Update this Sunday! (Most likely.) Tell your friends!!! Reeve-iew!!! (Get it?) EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Live For Yourself

**Well, I think last chapter was my least favorite so far...but never fear! This one is my favorite!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Live for Yourself

Shera was perplexed. Cid was back home and without a word, was running all around the town making arrangements for just about anything and everything he could think of. She was watching him shouting at his crew outside the window.

"No goddammit! I'm don't want you to f%$&^*% finish it! I want you all to get your s#&$ and get the f(& outta here!"

The citizens were still confused about why their captain was shouting all these orders at everyone.

"But sir! We're almost finished fixing the Tiny Bronco."

"NO!!! You're not listening! None of that matters anymore! You don't need to f$%*^( finish anything!"

"Captain...what are you saying?"

"...look," Cid started, "I've had you guys working on all this stuff your entire lives. Always busy just fixin' s&%#. Well...what I'm sayin' is..." he took a long drag from his cigarette, "...just get outta here and do whatever the hell you want from now on. I don't want you guys just wasting the rest of your lives workin'."

"Wait, captain...what do you mean by that?"

Now he done it. "..oh...s&#^...never mind that! Stop asking to many f^#*$^$(* questions! Just git!"

With that, he left the little garage and headed toward the house, leaving quite a few men still wondering what their captain meant by what he said.

Cid came charging into the house in a tired, yet frantic rage.

"Sometimes I just don't f&$^%*# understand people."

"Cid...?" Shera asked

"I mean they just stand around looking at me like I'm f^#($&% crazy while I'm trying to tell them to stop working and just go enjoy themselves."

Shera just had to ask. "Cid...what did you mean when you told them about, 'the rest of their lives'?"

He just did it again. "...aww...s&#*."

"Cid..." Shera continued, "...since you came back this morning...you've been acting really strange. I feel like you're not telling me something."

Cid sighed. "Aww, never mind. It's nothi..."

Shera couldn't help it. "No it's NOT nothing!"

"...?"

Shera continued. "I mean, you just show up back home, start shouting at everyone around town, start frantically getting supplies together, not to mention you don't even tell me where Cloud and everyone else is!"

Cid knew she had a point.

"Shera...it's just that..."

She waited.

"Well? What?! I've been here all day every day for you! The least you could do is let me know what's going on!"

"Dammit woman! We're all gonna f&#^%$*die!"

Shera was shocked.

"...w-what do you mean? Meteor?"

Cid put out his cigarette.

"I mean...y'know about meteor comin' soon an all that. It's just that..well Cloud an all of us are gonna try to find a way to stop it tomorrow...an I dunno if we can."

Shera sat down.

"I mean..." he continued, "what's the point if there ain't no way to do it?"

"Cid..."

Cid lit another cigarette.

"Y'know...it's kinda late...why don't you just go to bed already."

Shera hesitated, then got up.

"You going to stay up much later? I can help if you want."

Cid took a long drag.

"Nah...you jus' get goin'."

A little crushed inside Shera walked down the hall into her little room without saying another word.

Cid sat alone in the little kitchen with a stream of smoke coming out his mouth.

"...s^#*."

--------------------

Shera couldn't sleep that night. While falling asleep for a little bit at a time a couple of times, she just couldn't seem to make her mind stop racing. Asking questions to herself.

_Why can't that man ever talk to me?_

She lifted her head to look over at the clock.

_...3:42..._

Sighing, she rose up from her bed and reached over for her nightgown.

_I mean...he knows I'm here for him, right?_

After slipping into that and some slippers, she proceeded across the hallway to the little bathroom next to her room.

_Surely he must...it's because of my mistake that I'm here with him..._

While washing her face, she thought she heard some mumbling down the hallway.

..._sigh...is that man still up?..._

Resolving to find out what he was still doing up at so late an hour. As she approached the kitchen, she noticed a couple of bags sitting at the front door already, along with Cid sitting at the table, a small pile of cigarette butts in the ash tray next to what looked like an old cup of tea, and the captain surrounded by little pieces of crumpled up paper while he was furiously trying to write out a note."

"...hmm...f$&^...dammit..."

"Cid..." he looked up startled, "what in the world are you still doing up?

Frustrated, Cid crumpled up the current one he was working on and sighed.

"Dammit. What're you doin' up? I thought I told you to get some sleep."

She took a seat across the table from him.

"Well with your griping, you could wake up the block. Everyone's asleep."

Cid gave a gruff laugh and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Heh, guess I am still up a little late."

Shera looked over at the little pile of notes.

"Cid...what were you writing?"

"Oh...er...well..."

Cid looked stumped.

"It's nothing." he said as he started gathering up all the notes and threw them in the garbage. "It's pretty damn late now. If I'm gonna make it to the others on time tomorrow I better get some sleep. You should too."

Cid got up to leave towards his room. Shera stayed behind.

"I-I'm gonna stay up and have some tea."

"Alright." said Cid. "Just don't stay up too late."

As Cid walked towards his room, Shera began digging through the waste basket gathering all the notes and putting together the unfinished sentences.

--------------------

Shera was standing at the doorway as Cid came out with his equipment.

"Aw, dammit....uh...I was kinda hopin' you'd be asleep."

Shera was looking at her feet.

"So...you're leaving."

Cid scratched his chin. "...yea."

"You don't know if you'll all survive?"

"...yea."

Shera looked up.

"Well...if this is it, then goodbye captain."

Cid was staring at her face as she choked these last words out.

"Yea...bye then."

After that, he walked out the door.

Shera was left standing there staring at the door when seconds later Cid came back in with his equipment dumped out on the front porch. And without a word he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

This wouldn't be considered the best kiss in the world. It was short, rough on her skin, and tasted slightly of cigarettes. Afterwards they parted, they were staring at each other with Shera's mouth parted slightly.

"..."

Cid scratched his chin, lit up a cigarette and walked back out the door without another word.

--------------------

_Dear Shera,_

_I know I've been kind of an ass hole for as long as you've known me, and since you probably won't see me ever again, I thought I'd let you know that I don't blame you for what happened that day all those years ago. I mean, it was kinda your fault, but, you know._

_What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to wait on me anymore. I want you to take whatever time you may have left in this life and live for yourself. I hope that you'll be happy for whatever life you may have left. And if we ever meet again, you'll at least know that you never had to stick around for me. I hope you live well. _

_Goodbye._

_-Cid

* * *

_**Who ever thought that Cid could be like an awkward teenager?...oh yeah, me. Leave reviews! Even if they're bad! I'm a big boy, I can take it.**


	6. The Single White Rose

**Here's chapter 6. This is dedicated to**_Annette Silhouette_**. I hope I did her like you would like her to be. Here's her chapter!**_  
_

* * *

Chapter Six: The Single White Rose

"And now everybody, let us all celebrate for the safety of the Princess of Wutai!"

At that, the entire crowd filling the streets of Wutai began cheering as a giant parade started.

After hearing that his only daughter had decided to go on what was heard as a "life-changing journey", Godo Kisaragi had made immediate plans for one of Wutai's oldest traditions of hosting a celebration for their safe passage on their journey. He still needed to remind himself just exactly what kind of "life-changing journey" she meant.

There were parades going up and down the streets with giant and colorful costumes of ancient Wutai heritage, little shops lining the streets, and street performers including jugglers, flame-beathers, magic shows, and all other kinds of fun entertainment. Godo had finally out-done himself on celebrations. Celebrations like these only happened about once or twice a year, and it had been a long time since the citizens of Wutai had been this joyous.

_Now...if only I could've convinced her to show up..._

--------------------

Yuffie was up on a ridge of the Da Chao mountain pass watching the absurd celebration going on for her in the village.

_Oh my gawd dad...are you serious?_

When she told him that he was going away again he just kept asking why over and over again. After bearing so much pressure, she had decided to give him an excuse.

Boy...was that a mistake.

As soon as he heard those words, he just started going off around the city setting up preparations for one of Wutai's "Greatest (_and lamest_) Traditions", as she liked to call them. He seemed to think that this journey of hers was for something she considered not worth her time like "finding yourself" or "finding a man"..._ew..._just the thought of that last one made her shudder.

She decided to go back to her training that she had originally planned to do up here away from everyone, but after a while, it seemed like no matter where she went around the village, she couldn't get away from the sights or sounds of the ridiculous celebration in the village.

_Damn it old man...when are you gonna finally wake up and smell the materia? These old traditions suck. Get used to it!_

While training in her new demeanor to forget about old traditions, she heard, yet again, someone approaching in the distance.

Sighing, "Tell my dad that I STILL don't wanna come down to that stupid party." she said. "I thought I made that VERY clear last time!"

"But Yuffie," Godo said, "...it just isn't a party without the guest of honor."

Yuffie turned to see her father walking up the path to where she was.

"...gawd dad..." she said quite painfully, "...you know how much I hate these stupid things." She sat down on the ledge of the pass.

Godo stood behind her a few feet. "...I know, but everyone else does." Yuffie snorted. "Can't you ever think of what other people want?"

"...can't you?"

Godo stopped. "What do you mean by that young lady?"

She hated it whenever he called her that. "Ok...first of all, stop calling me that. Secondly, I mean the way you've always tried to raise me as one of these perfect little puss Geisha or whatever you call it."

Godo stood silent behind her looking down with his eyes closed.

"I mean..." she continued, "...you know how much I hate these stupid, old traditions. I mean, really! What the hell do these stupid things mean anyways?"

"They mean the world to us!"

Yuffie looked back startled at her fathers sudden outburst. He stood stoic behind her with a single tear falling down his cheek.

"...your mother and I loved these 'stupid, old traditions'." He opened his eyes and started to walk towards her. "Even you did, long ago. When you were young."

Yuffie calmed down a little bit. "...I know dad." She said. "...but that was a _really_ long time ago. I don't like things like this anymore."

"Well..." Godo said. "...I know you don't...but I'm sure your mother would've loved being here for you, for this special day..."

That did it for Yuffie. "Gawd dad! Do you even know why you threw this party for me?! Where I'm even going?!"

_...damn it..._Godo had forgotten all reasons for preparing such a celebration. "...no Yuffie. I suppose not. But would you tell me?"

Yuffie took a deep breath. "...no." She said.

Godo took that painful word as his hint of what she really meant by that. He knew she was just leaving again, off to some unknown, dangerous part of the planet. Not knowing where she might be and for how long before Meteor hits. If this were to be the last time he would see his only child...

"Come Yuffie..." Godo said. "There's something I want to show you..."

Yuffie sighed as she very dull-like got up and gathered her things.

--------------------

Godo had taken Yuffie back through the crowded streets, (however much she hadn't wanted to) while trying to avoid too many ecstatic people who kept insisting on bowing to her and wishing her luck on her journey. By the time they reached the Pagoda, Yuffie was desperate to get out of there as soon as she could when this was over. They went into the main entrance and all the way up the five, long floors to the very top where Godo lived.

"...huff...huff...ohmygawd dad!" Yuffie said, out of breath. "...huff...huff...why the hell did you bring me all the way up here?!"

Godo seemed undisturbed by his daughter's rudeness. "Before you go..." he opened a small drawer. "...there's something I wanted to give you."

The thought of a gift of any kind seemed to rejuvenate Yuffies energy as she perked up and tried to look around her father to see what it was he was retrieving.

"Yuffie..." Godo turned around. "...I don't know how long you'll be gone this time..." he started to walk towards her. "...or even if I'll get to see you again, so I want you to take this."

At that, he took Yuffie's hand and set a small locket into her palm.

"...dad? Is this...?"

Godo smiled. "Yes...it was."

Yuffie looked at her deceased mothers old gold locket. It was a gold rose with a small engraving of Leviathan no bigger than her thumb with what looked like some smoldering damage. It had black splotches here and there but still maintained it's shape.

Yuffie looked up. "B-but...I thought...all those years ago..."

Godo smiled. "No. This survived the fire. I'm not sure how, but it did. I found it about a week after the incident...I never got it restored because that just didn't feel right to me."

Godo looked at Yuffie as she seemed to be a a loss of words.

"Well..." He continued. "...I thought I should've tol..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She interrupted. "All this time I thought we had nothing to remember her by, and this has been here the whole time?!"

Godo looked crushed.

"I mean you never showed ME?!" She continued shouting at him. "I'm your goddamn daughter!!!"

Godo was still calm, accepting this punishment. "...I know Yuffie...But since you're leaving...I thought you should take it with you."

Yuffie turned around in frustration. _...Well isn't this just perfect!!! _She thought to herself. _I'm leaving for what might be the last time and he finally shows this to me. I mean, what if he hadn't? What if I just went and died and I never knew about this? And it's not like it'll do a lot for me now..._

"Yuffie..." Godo interrupted her silent rant. "...open it."

Yuffie turned around in confusion and stared at him for a second. He nodded at her and she unlatched the little knob on the side. As it opened, a little key fell out into her palm.

"You remember that small storage case I told you never to play around?" Godo stepped to the side to reveal a small metal box that stood no longer than a foot high with black casing.

Yuffie walked over to the case and inserted the key into a small lock in the very center on the front.

As she opened the case to see what was inside, her eyes started to shine as she was staring at these little pieces of treasure.

"I should've told you." Godo said. "Apparently Shinra didn't manage to take all of it."

* * *

**Just so you all know, I am going to L.A. next week and I dunno how much time I'll have to write, so it might be a little while till the next update. And thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! (**_Annette Silhouette, DeadPirateSephy, and punkiemonkie.)_**Feel free to join their ranks and leave reviews!**


	7. I'm So Sorry

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I was in L.A. recently, I'm about to leave for St. George, things have been hectic!!! And heads up: this is probably going to be my worst chapter yet! I had a writers block for this one, so I just went with it. Feel free to bash! (I know I will.)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: ...I'm So Sorry...

Alone in the dark, damp cave he sat calmly. The room just small enough to fit a large vehicle in yet tall enough to seem like a palace. He sat along the small pool of mako in the center of the room staring at the only source of light within the mysterious caves walls. Although some would question the origin and purpose for this being in this cavern, this man not only knew exactly what it was, but in fact had been searching for her for what seemed like his whole life.

"...Lucrecia." He whispered.

Vincent Valentine was staring into her frozen form encased in a pillar of frozen mako. It seemed to glow in the dark cave, showing that its frozen state still managed to retain its mystic powers. She still maintained her beauty, even in this death-like state. Come to think of it, Vincent wasn't even sure if she was really alive or not. Her body seemed the same now as it did 30 years ago. Much like his own.

They had first found her frozen form when they came to this cave many days ago. Lucrecia was in this state as well then, but her spirit spoke to them, asking about her son and the past. Vincent hadn't had the heart to tell her about Sephiroth's fate at first, but he knew she had to know. After learning of her son's deeds and fate, she cast him out, not wanting to believe the terrible words spoken by the one she loved. Today was the first day since then that he came back.

_...Hmm, it feels different this time_... He thought. Although they were both in the same cavern again, he sensed no presence surrounding him, unlike before.

"Lucrecia..." He started to speak. "I apologize for what happened before..." The whole cavern was silent except for Vincent's own voice and the distant echos of the waterfall outside the cave's entrance. "I know you don't want to believe it, but I thought you needed to know the truth about your son, Sephiroth."

Staring into her frozen form, he thought she looked both at peace, yet somewhat distraught._...maybe I'm not as good at reading people as I used to be..._Being a former Turk, he had received top notch training including being able to read the thoughts and expressions written of their enemies faces.

"The reason I've come back is..." He paused. "...Hojo's dead."

Just a few days ago, Vincent had fought against a deranged version of who used to be Lucrecia's lover.

"I know how you really felt about him...So this should make you a little happier." He looked down at the rocky ground. "You needn't worry about him anymore."

Vincent knew that was a lie though. Not only were the deeds done that man unforgivable, but Vincent had seen him disappear right before his eyes just seconds after realizing he was still alive. Right before the mako cannon had started falling apart.

"...I can't stay long...but I thought I should tell you these..." He looked up at her seemingly lifeless form. "...even if you can hear me or not..."

He didn't realize it, but at that moment the atmosphere started to change to a more pleading feel.

He stood up. "Though I may be heading to my own death..." Closing his eyes, he looked down. "...that is a sleep I've been longing to feel for quite some time now."

"..._I....o..or.y..."_

He turned around and started walking out the cave.

"..._.....rr.._.."

Just as he left, he thought he heard the faintest voice beckoning him.

"_...I'm so sorry..._"

* * *

**What did I tell you? Huh? You think this chapter is lame? Do ya? DO YA?!?!**


	8. Please

**Here it is people! The 8th and FINAL chapter!!! I had an awesome time writing this one, I think it's my favorite, and you'll see why!!!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: _...please..._

"Everyone's gone..."

Cloud Strife stood in a vacant field covered in grass and rocks, without a single town or building in view from where he was standing. No one near him for possibly hundreds of miles all around him, no one except for the woman standing just a little downhill from him. This woman, Tifa Lockhart, this wonderful person whom he had always admired and always wanted to be around to protect, stood looking lonesome as she too, stared off into the never ending wilderness, muttered these words with the slightest sense of fear.

"Yeah," he started to say. "...we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to."

He had always thought that he'd been alone, even with his new companions around him. But not since he first joined the Shinra military did he feel this alone, this abandoned.

"You're right..."

Cloud looked over to the brunette standing away from him as she straightened her hair a bit with her hand.

"But..." she continued. "...I'm sure someday...they'll come back," her voice started to soften. "...don't you think?"

Cloud looked down at the dirt and grass in front of his feet. "Hmm...I wonder...?" Since he gave his little speech about saving the planet for everyone's own reasons, he had started to feel some guilt for the people that might get involved in this last battle. He thought it wrong to sacrifice someone's last moments of life fighting instead of spending time with their loved ones. "Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to..." Why did everyone have to fight what he thought was his own worst nightmare? _...I'm the one who should be fighting for the planet..._ "But this time, our opponent..."

_...I should be the one dying for this planet...No one else...No one should come back...I should just go on alone..._

"Hmm...But that's alright," said Tifa. "...even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you...As long as you're by my side...I won't give up even if I'm scared."

Cloud looked up suprised at Tifa and the meaning of her own words..._How can she say that?...After everything that's happened...After everything I've done..._He thought himself unworthy of anyone thinking that way about him.

"...Tifa..." he said.

She looked down shyly and crossed her arms around her back as she started to speak quietly.

"No matter how close we are...We were far apart...before this."

Cloud silently agreed to himself.

"But when we were in the lifestream..." she continued. "...surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice..."

Cloud recalled screaming in his own consciousness for someone to help his agony. But not just anyone. He needed someone he could trust, someone who knew and could help him better than anyone he had ever met someone who deeply cared for...and someone he deeply cared for in return.

Cloud was called back to his senses as he heard what he thought was a muffled sniff coming from Tifa.

"...you probably don't remember this..." she started to speak again. "...But deep inside my heart I heard you calling my name...Or at least I thought I did..."

"Yeah..." Cloud started to recall that experience. "...At that time I heard you calling me." He remembered the agonizing loneliness the Lifestream had to offer to one such as himself, and that he thought he would never be found or helped by anyone. "You were calling me back in from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream."

Suddenly, he remembered something very important. "After all..." he said, looking up at her. "...I promised." That seemed to get her attention. "That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come help."

He could tell that that cheered her up a bit. He saw a slight smile and heard her give a small chuckle at their childish, yet precious memory.

"Cloud...?" she said, gazing up into the darkened sky. "Do you think the stars can hear us?" she turned her head and focused her gaze on the Northern Crater in the distance, thinking of the terrible evil that awaited them the next day. "Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?"

Cloud followed her example, looking up into the sky. "I dunno..." he said. "But..." Now turning his attention towards her. "...whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves..." He lowered his voice a little. "Someday we'll find the answer. Right, Tifa?" He looked down. "That's what I learned from you when I was in the Lifestream."

"Yeah..." she said, nodding her head. "...that's right..."

Cloud looked away from her into the distance. _...this may be our last day still alive...Tifa..._He couldn't bring himself to say how he truly felt about her ever since childhood before, but this night being what might be his last moments with her...

"Hey, Tifa..." he started to say. "...I..." This just as hard as he thought it would be, and yet so much more. "...there are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about." He wasn't going to get anywhere with the condition he was in right now. Sighing, he said, "But now that we're together like this, I don't know what I really wanted to say..." Giving up on himself, once again. "I guess nothing's changed at all...kind of makes you want to laugh..."

"Cloud..." she said in a solemn voice. "...words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking..."

Taken aback, Cloud stared at her with a sad look of concern. If these were their last moments together, he wanted her to live the rest of her life as happily as she could. Just as he always wanted her to be happy. Yet, nothing in his mind could comfort her in the way he wanted to, being the broken he was.

".........."

Cloud's silence had spoken for both of them at that moment. Cloud could only look at her in sorrow as she closed her eyes and began saying her silent thought to herself, leaving him feeling alone as he had always felt throughout his life.

_...please...if you can hear me...I don't care about myself...please...just help comfort Tifa now...she doesn't deserve this burden...this terrible task that I hold..._Cloud had always wanted her to be safe, even without the promise they made all those years ago...

--------------------

Tifa awoke in the middle of the crack of dawn to a familiar voice. One that belonged to the body she was leaning on. One just above the shoulder she had forgotten that she was leaning on. One that she loved and hoped that she'd never lose again.

"...It's almost dawn..." said Cloud.

Still in her restful daze, she replied, "H, huh...?"

She could slightly feel his head move towards her, apparently not aware that she was awake. "Sorry." he said. "Did I wake you...? It's almost dawn, Tifa."

Embarrassed at her sleepy remark, she lifted her head off of Cloud's shoulder. "Umm..." she croaked. "...G, good morning...Cloud." Putting her head back down and closing her eyes to hide away the interrupting sunlight, "Give me a little longer..." she said. "Just a little bit longer." Not caring how she got there, she wanted this moment for what seemed like her whole life. This time alone with Cloud Strife. The man she would always love no matter what. "This day will never come again...So let me have this moment..."

"Yeah..." he said. "...okay."

She could feel his head lower down onto her own, unlike what it felt like before, hanging alone.

"This is probably the last time we'll ever have together..."

As she started to drift off into her heavenly sleep once more, she began pleading a silent prayer to the planet..._please...he's been through so much...give us the strength to survive...and help him get his life back...away from all this evil...he's earned that much..._

Remembering when they had found Cloud's seemingly lifeless form in Mideel, she shivered at the terrible things that had happened to him in his life. Never wanting him to ever experience that kind of death-like state.

_...please...help him...I love him..._

--------------------

In any other circumstances, their silent prayers would've been heard by no one. As do many of the pleas around the planet each and every day. In any other circumstances...

_...you're no the only ones who want to see those I love survive...I would gladly give my life for those I love...again..._

_

* * *

_

**There you go! It's been a great ride, doing my VERY FIRST fanfic (and a not-to-bad one if I do say so myself). I would like to thank all my readers/subscribers/people who couldn't really give a crap but read anyway, etc. **_Ah-choo_, _Marisa, punkiemonkie, DeadPirateSephy, Horky, GaladrielofLorien_, **and most of all, my biggest fan (I hope*)** _Annette Silhouette!!!_**I love you all and your reviews! This is probably the only thing I'm going to write for a long time cause I will be busy all summer so tell everyone you know about this story and how it touched you. And if you want, you could leave reviews for people (including myself) to read and see how you enjoyed this story along with me. So long everybody!!! -cEscalante**


End file.
